Dândis
by T. Lecter
Summary: Ele era a prisão que me mantinha livre. / Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas


**Dândis**

**-  
**

_Ele era a prisão que me mantinha livre._

_-_

_Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas_

_-_

Suas mãos eram macias. Lembro de como se encaixavam tão bem no meu pescoço, provocando-me aquela sensação fria de conforto e paz. Arrepiava-me com aquela ternura tão característica sua. E nos seus olhos eu podia encontrar meu lugar seguro, a minha redenção.

E quando juntos esperávamos mais uma noite longa passar, para quem sabe no dia seguinte provar um pouco de liberdade fora daquelas grades, sua pele parecia um lençol sobre mim. A palidez dele, tão sensível e agradável, flutuava ante meus olhos e o perfume que exalava, embora fosse aquele o cheiro natural do corpo dele, embriagava-me.

A voz dele adentrava meus ouvidos como uma poesia e era incrível o poder que exercia sobre mim. Ele dizia "Pare" e eu ficava imóvel. Ele dizia "Me abrace" e era impossível negar. Ele dizia meu nome, e todo o resto perdia o som, a cor e o sentido.

_E quando eu tomava seus lábios, tinha medo que fosse mais uma vez a fera em mim desejando o anjo em você. Porém não havia interrupção, não havia limites. Você me aceitava, me deixava tocá-lo, senti-lo, prender-me a você._

Havia um paradigma em seus beijos. Eles começavam singelos, delicados como sua alma, depois ardiam como fogo e queimavam-me. Seus beijos eram ácidos como o inferno e me derretiam o medo.

Do nosso silêncio noturno é o que sinto mais saudade. Eu podia me sentir mais humano quando deitava no seu colo e era recebido por seus dedos cálidos.

"Eu serei a sua jaula."

A fera jugulada pela sutileza de um garoto. Isso era fantástico. E juntos fazíamos planos frágeis. Ir olhar o sol nascer um dia, contar estrelas qualquer noite, tomar um banho no rio...

Porém quando na última noite ele me sussurrou ao ouvido que estava completamente feliz, eu me assustei. Embora seu corpo quente ainda estivesse quieto sob o meu, embora sua respiração fosse um afrodisíaco que me levava ao limite das minhas necessidades e me fazia mais e mais me aprofundar em movimentos alucinados, eu me assustei. Kimimaro tocava meu rosto com tal calma que me deixava inseguro, como se ao soltá-lo ele fosse partir para sempre.

"...completamente feliz."

Tive medo que ele pudesse sentir meu coração batendo tão rápido. Tive mais medo ainda de perdê-lo para sempre. E o beijei como se nunca tivesse beijado. O amei como nunca amaria de novo.

No dia seguinte o que ele disse foi que daria a vida, se fosse necessário, para trazer Uchiha Sasuke ao encontro de Orochimaru. Tudo que ouvi foi esse nome e o gravei.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é como se fosse minha reencarnação."

Hoje, ainda tentando superar a dor que envolve minha alma, encaro Sasuke. Olho para ele como se olhasse Kimimaro, mas não encontro nele a paz deliciosa que emanava dos olhos de Kimimaro. A vingança mascara a limpidez e o que resta é uma nuvem de fumaça muito densa, maquiando os bons sentimentos.

E da falta nasceu a fantasia de que, submerso naqueles olhos negros que guardam o sharingan, haja ainda um vestígio de delicadeza da jaula que antes me mantinha seguro. Kimimaro era a jaula que me mantinha livre, embora não fôssemos tão longe quanto vou com Sasuke.

Embora agora eu tenha o mundo como casa, sinto falta das grades da prisão onde outrora conheci o céu.

Sinto-me preso de novo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hoje vou postar quatro fics. 8D Quero fechar cem e ver se crio vergonha na cara para dar vez às fics que tenho que concluir.

Dândis, porque Dândi não tem nada a ver com o Juugo. HAUISEOHIASUE; Mas tem a ver com Kimimaro e Sasuke. Dois nobres (KENKEI GENKAI oi;) que escolheram ser dois imbecis. Digo, dois cavalheiros que negam seus sentimentos humanos (dor, frustração, medo, ânsia de vômito q-) para viver uma vida de aparências. Porque Orochimaru é um santo e Itachi é o diabo, né, rapazes? 8D E é claro que eles não são Dândis como o Deus Supremo do Mundo Oscar Wilde, afinal são dois ninjas fedidos que não trocam de roupa nunca. Mas enfim, o sentido veste as calças e vai embora. Quem liga? u_u

Não vou falar nada pra Anne nessa fic. 8D Foda-se. Opa, falei! 8O

E, Dan, mande AQUELE arquivo para o meu e-mail, ok? Estou precisando dele. RS. S2

REVIEWS, GALHËRE!


End file.
